


值得回归

by amazingwoods



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, kind of
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingwoods/pseuds/amazingwoods
Summary: 在解决完费舍尔后，斋藤再也睡不好了。
Relationships: Eames/Saito (Inception)





	值得回归

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [something worth coming back to](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147191) by [onakissgodknows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onakissgodknows/pseuds/onakissgodknows). 



斋藤在全世界都有房子——东京、香港、纽约和伦敦。但是在解决完费舍尔后，斋藤觉得自己没法回东京了。他觉得自己再也没法踏入另一架飞机了，所以留在了洛杉矶的家。他买下这栋房子只是因偶尔来洛杉矶工作需要有一处舒适的住所。他在这里买的房子要比在其他地方买下的房子小得多。这里因为少用而感觉很冷清，但是他还是住在了这里——只是暂时。

如果他再乘坐一架国际航空，他很可能在飞机上睡着，并且一睡就是十小时。他会逃不出那迷失域，还将会永远都醒不过来。

他只好先在洛杉矶办公，坐在巨大落地窗前的桌旁，还能俯视山谷。他会逐渐习惯的。大概吧。

这里好他妈热。

斋藤打开了空调，然后将西服的纽扣松了几颗。他开始觉得在洛杉矶办公也不错。这绝不是一时冲动，他将会这么去做的。

他给柯布打了电话，但柯布挂断了他的电话，过了一会才回的。真是无情。斋藤可是能使他回家的唯一原因呀。

“我差不多搭上命才完成了这任务。柯布很不耐烦地说。斋藤听了后，能想象出对方正躲在家的角落里，找了一处远离孩子们的地方。“在知道你现在的处境后，我感到很难过。但是我们之间的协议已经结束了。在完成那任务后，我们之间应该是不再有联系的！”说完这话后，柯布的声音变得柔和了一点，“总而言之，斋藤先生。如果你想来个什么确不确定这是不是现实世界之类的话，我绝对不是最好的询问对象。现在的生活对我来说还是有点，嗯，先这样说吧，还有点飘渺。”

斋藤轻声笑了。“那我应与谁谈谈这个呢？”

柯布叹气。“斋藤，我很抱歉。我没法给你些建议。只能祝你好运。我应当向你道歉的。你在盗梦这方面是毫无经验的。”

“不。”斋藤说，听起来更自信了些。“任务完成了。我们也得到了各自想要的东西。你也在迷失域里拯救了我。在这一点上，我很感激。”他清了清嗓子，又说，“请带我向孩子们问好。”

“我会的。”

斋藤挂断了电话，然后开始在办公室里踱步。太阳正在缓缓向地平线上靠近，再过一会就会完全坠下的。斋藤憎恨睡眠。不过幸好洛杉矶有让他足以消遣的夜生活。

他拿了件夹克，然后离开了房子。人类的身体真是个神奇的东西——在那次任务中显示得明显，斋藤能回忆起自己应因老去而变得难过的感觉，还能想起发现自己的关节咔咔作响的场景，还能回忆起他是带着疲惫感在清晨醒来的感觉。这一切，都是从他年轻时开始发生改变的。现在——呃——斋藤已经处在壮年了。他不确定那段时间有多长，就是被柯布叫做迷失域的那段时间里。但是他的身体还能很清楚地记得那种年老后的感受。

斋藤挤入了这熙熙攘攘的城市里，找了一个夜店。这地方他在很久之前来过，还是和一群人一起来的。在这里待了一会后，他还遇见了一个老熟人。这熟人已经喝了不少酒，很体贴地与斋藤聊了很久，还将他介绍给自己的同伴们。从这里开始，整个夜晚充斥着各种饮料和明亮的灯光，还有笑声、舞蹈、坐豪华轿车与夜店的会员房间。直到斋藤的意识开始变得模糊，再也没法把眼前的场景塞进脑子里。

这是——仅仅能使斋藤睡得深、无梦的一晚。

他从客厅中令人不舒服的硬沙发上苏醒。他能感觉到这屋子里还有别人。在门旁有双不属于他的鞋子，在衣帽架上还有两件夹克，其中一件也不是他的。但是这件衣服看起来像是件很贵的棕色皮衣。斋藤应该感到不安，但是他难受得厉害以至于没法注意到其他的感觉。

斋藤的鞋子被脱了去。他感觉嘴里像填满了棉花。当他站起来的时候，他感觉眼前的整个世界都天旋地转。在他想要呕吐之前，他所能做的一件事就是冲向了洗手间。

他躺在冰冷的地板上，大口呼吸着口气。他的脑袋还在嗡嗡作响。他记不起来自己是如何回来的了。

洗手间外响起了脚步声。有人走到了他的旁边，然后将一杯水放到了洗手台上。“你应该喝点水。”他说，“最好再漱下口。”

斋藤眯起了眼睛，仰头瞧着身旁的人。慢慢地，他看清了那人的面容。“埃姆斯先生？”

“很高兴能见到你，伙计。”埃姆斯没露出笑容。“我本是想给你倒点咖啡的。但是在你的厨房里的那台该死的咖啡机怎么也用不成了。这是你的地方，所以你别再想刚刚呕吐过的事情了。等等你可以帮我来弄弄这台机器。”

咖啡机只是需要被轻轻摇摇就能正常工作了。它应当被换掉的，但是斋藤从没有那么多时间去想这事。

埃姆斯离开了洗手间。斋藤很好奇他是否真的在这里，或者只是他的脑袋在与他开玩笑。更糟糕的是，如果埃姆斯在这里——斋藤的胃部再次感到不适了——为什么他会在这里？为什么埃姆斯会出现在他的家里？他自己的图腾在哪里呢？当柯布确定身处的环境是不是真的时，他就会转动手里的陀螺，看着它一圈又一圈地转动着，直到瞧见了最终结果。斋藤对此记得很清楚。他对自己也成了这种人而感到好笑。

斋藤记得很久之前，当他被射伤后，埃姆斯掏出了手枪，还指着他——他太痛苦了，让我来唤醒他吧——若柯布没制止他的话，他将会陷入迷失域。

斋藤很好奇埃姆斯是不是现在也随身带着枪。

他好不容易站了起来，喝掉了埃姆斯给他带的水。水是真的（至少尝起来是真的），所以埃姆斯一定也是真的。斋藤去了埃姆斯所在的厨房。他看见对方正坐在饭桌前。

斋藤什么也没说，只是去瞧了瞧咖啡机，捣鼓了半天，算是修好了它。“你是怎么进来，埃姆斯先生？”斋藤问。

“你让我进来的，你这喝醉酒的混蛋。”

当然是他放进来的。更重要的是——“你是怎么找到我的？”

“完全是巧合。我是不是很幸运呀。”他顿了一下，然后说，“你的朋友和我经常去同一个夜店。”

“那些人不是我的朋友。”斋藤甚至记不起来昨晚那些人的名字。

“天啊。”

斋藤将咖啡倒入了两个马克杯里。他几乎记不起来昨晚是他自己做的咖啡，而不是助手帮忙带的咖啡了。他把其中一个杯子推给了对方，没问埃姆斯要不要什么加奶油或糖。

“你看起来真糟糕。”埃姆斯说。

“喝得太多的缘故。”斋藤小声地说。

埃姆斯摇摇头。“不。远不止。你看起来就像是一年都他妈没睡过的样子。”他喝了一口咖啡。“或者是在六个月内都没睡过。”

自从解决费舍尔的六个月内。

“你出什么问题了？你已经得到了你想要的东西。费舍尔弄垮了他父亲的商业帝国。你已经是顶峰上的顶峰了，对吧？恭喜你哎。”埃姆斯举起了手里的杯子，朝他晃了晃，就像是在庆祝。

脑子里的嗡嗡声仍旧存在。事实上，这变得更糟糕了。“我不记得自己是怎么回得家了。”他感觉自己站不稳。这就像在柯布总与他说的那样。你将会再也记不得开端，只是知道自己最后在哪儿——斋藤不记得是怎么回得家了。

埃姆斯接下来的话无疑让他变得更紧张了。“斋藤，听着，我并不因你忘记如何回家而感到惊讶。你他妈被毁了。”

“不，我没——”

埃姆斯突然意识到对方在惊慌失措，便把手搭上了对方的肩膀。“嘿！嘿，这没关系。虽然你不记得是怎么回家的了，但你还记得你从哪儿来到的厨房吗？”

“洗手间。”斋藤毫不犹豫地回答了他。

“对。那再往前呢？”

“我在那里醒来的。”斋藤指了指客厅。

“是的。”埃姆斯用力地捏了捏他的肩膀。他竟是如此的冷静。斋藤还蛮喜欢他的这点的，甚至在进行任务时也很喜欢。他有着很独特的态度，还有一种总不太符合斋藤胃口的冷幽默。但是等一切变得难以控制时，埃姆斯是他唯一想要依靠的人。柯布太自我封闭，阿德妮太急躁，亚瑟太保守。但是当他们在蒙巴萨相遇时，斋藤觉得和对方待在一起很舒服。

尽管面前的一切不意味着他真的在这里。如果真的是梦的话，那为什么埃姆斯会出现在这里？

他仍紧紧按着斋藤的肩膀。“你有图腾吧？让我们找找它，好不好？”

斋藤的图腾是一个颇重的黄铜钥匙。阿德妮坚持要他得有一个图腾，就和团队里的其他人一样。所以斋藤也做了一个图腾。这钥匙看起来没法打开门，但是它的的确确是可以打开他在日本的童年时的那扇门的。他的父母与外祖父母正安息于此，斋藤是唯一一个记得这把钥匙的人。

他掏了掏口袋，在衣帽架上的大衣口袋里摸到了它。他紧紧地握着它，因闻到了熟悉的闻到与握住了熟悉的重量而感到心安。他把它贴到了胸口前，感觉焦虑逐渐消散去了。

埃姆斯轻轻地揉了揉他的背。“看见了吧？这都是真的。”他转身去了客厅里，坐在了斋藤才醒来的地方。“你可真不好找。”埃姆斯直接这么对他说。

斋藤坐进了沙发对面的单人椅。“你在找我？”他看起来颇为疑惑，“为什么？”

“啊，好吧。我花了很长时间去旅游。多亏了你给我的那笔不菲的钱。顺便一说，我听说费舍尔真的弄垮了他父亲的那个商业帝国后，我想你一定很忙，所以就没去找你。我想在一个月前，又或者是更久之前，我就想真正地去找你一次，去你大概会去的地方找你。我去过东京，巴黎，甚至又去了一次蒙巴萨。我想你大概会经常去这些地方。不过我没能见到你。所以，由于一时兴起，我回了洛杉矶，还想着会碰到什么人，结果碰上了你。一个喝得稀里哗啦的人。还身处好莱坞的一个该死的夜店里。”埃姆斯挑了挑眉毛。“在这段时间里，你一直在洛杉矶待着吗？”

斋藤没与他对视。“当然。”

“为什么？”

这个问题是他料想不到的，但斋藤还是吞吞吐吐地将话说了出来。“如果我再去乘飞机，”他缓慢地说，“又是一次漫长的旅程……如果我睡着了……”

“你觉得你可能再也醒不过来了？”埃姆斯问他。

斋藤会睡觉，但是当他十分疲惫，只能强撑着眼皮时，他会定上好几个闹钟。在那无数个打盹中，他还会手握图腾，时刻提醒自己这里到底是不是现实。

因为有些时候他真的会睡着，又回到了他在迷失域里所建的那地方。

好几个十年。他在迷失域里过了好多年，独自一人生活着。“我睡得不多。”他算是用这话给了对方一个答复。

“怪不得你看起来这么糟糕。”

斋藤微笑，“我们可没法像你一样，埃姆斯先生。”

埃姆斯放声笑了出来，“谢谢夸奖，兄弟。若你要睡上一小会的话，你会变得好一些的，至少不像现在一样糟糕。”

斋藤摇了摇脑袋。他仍在抵抗着这种想法。“你没法想象我是怀着什么感觉醒来的。就像是一个垂暮的老头一样。我差不多已经没法辨认现实了。对我来说，唯一消失不了的是我所建造的商业帝国。”

“你在这里有商业帝国。多亏了我们才能成。”埃姆斯将衬衫上松开的线头轻轻拔掉。他沉重地叹气。“柯布。这该死的男人。你雇用他完成任务。你没想到自己真的会困入迷失域里吧？”

“我不怪柯布。”斋藤说。他的确也是这么想的。他雇柯布来完成这项特殊任务。柯布也将这任务完成了。这一切都在围绕着斋藤的计划来进行。

“行吧，但我怪他。”埃姆斯颇为生气地说。尽管埃姆斯没受到伤害，但他对柯布将他们置于危险境地的行为感到生气。鲜活的生命——死亡危机，这些东西都不应当出现在眼前的。

“你不明白要建造商业帝国是要付出代价的。”斋藤还是很固执。“这就是我所做出的牺牲。”

“牺牲？”埃姆斯感到难以置信。“一个商业帝国和大堆的钱足够在你想要享受他们之前就压垮你啦！”

“我是不是看起来像个傻子？”斋藤问。

“不，不。”埃姆斯说，向对方伸出了一只手。“这不是我想说的。你很有能力，斋藤。有时候你看起来真他妈要强。即使在迷失域里也是这副样子。”

真他妈要强。斋藤喜欢这句话。他的确很要强，从晚上不敢入睡这点就可看出来。

埃姆斯站了起来，拍了拍对方的肩膀。“起来吧，”他说，“你得去冲个澡，然后我们一起出去走走。这样会让你感觉好点。”

“我还能动。”当埃姆斯要来帮他站起来时，斋藤嘟囔着这话，逃似地躲开了对方。然而当他锁好浴室门后，他发现自己很高兴。至少这一次，他不是一个人了。

在冲完澡后，他换好了干净衣服。他感觉自己有点人形了，没有那么飘渺的感觉了。当他前去客厅时，他发现埃姆斯还在那里，还坐在单人椅上读着报纸。

斋藤本以为对方有一半几率会一声不吭就走掉的。

埃姆斯的眼神越过报纸看向他，还挤眉弄眼的。“哇，你看起来好点了。但还是很糟糕。”他把报纸折了折，然后将其扔向了茶几上，而后站起身，“我们走吧？”

现在是下午，时间还算早。加利福尼亚的明亮阳光让斋藤只得眯起眼睛，然后他注意到埃姆斯也做出了与他一样的表情。“你常来洛杉矶吗？”斋藤问。他们正并肩走着路，就只是随意走走，谁也不知道要去哪里。

“这样说吧，”埃姆斯说，“食物很美味。当然，我很讨厌那群自命不凡的臭屁人。这里的大多数演员和模特要演技的没演技，要脑子的都没脑子。”他对他们的厌恶是显而易见的。

“所以你为什么现在要来这里？”

埃姆斯嘴角上闪过一丝笑，“仅仅是路过而已。”

在走过了一个又一个素食餐馆后，他们在一处法国咖啡馆前停了下来。埃姆斯对此嗤之以鼻。斋藤怎么也搞不懂这一点。在看过三明治和沙拉后，斋藤又回忆了一下他们先前来到这里的路径。他定要确保自己还记得是如何来到这里的。

他很满意自己还记得这事。于是斋藤把注意力重新集中在埃姆斯身上。面前的人看起来和在斋藤回忆里的人一模一样。尽管对方的脸看起来红扑扑的，额头上还有着明显的汗液。他比之前穿得要休闲得多。

这毫无疑问地证明了埃姆斯是真的。

埃姆斯抓住了斋藤在他身上停留的眼神。“怎么啦？”

“看见你就像是在我梦里那唯一认识的人一样熟悉。在很长一段时间内，我都这么觉得。”斋藤承认了这点。尽管他们在计划任务的预备阶段准备了很长一段时间，斋藤感觉对方是唯一一个可以真正密切交流的人。埃姆斯花了不少时间在悉尼待着，远离着斋藤和其他队员。在任务结束后，每个人都各回各家，几乎没向对方道别。其实把这个任务看作一场梦是最简单不过的了。尤其是他在迷失域里如此逼真的世界中待了那么长时间之后就更这么想了。

埃姆斯从面包篮子里抓了一大块面包，然后将其填进了嘴里。“好吧，我确实没法说我没有与你相似的这种感觉。”他一边说一边嚼着面包。斋藤轻微地皱起鼻子，对埃姆斯的这种餐桌礼仪真的不敢苟同。“但在醒来之后，这所有的感觉都消失了，对吧？对你来说，这种感觉定是如此。我敢打赌是这样。”

“是的。”因为他没法反对，所以只好承认了这点。“我毕竟就像一位游客，没有相关经验。”

“放屁，到最后的时候，你已经不是什么所谓的游客了。这任务要是没有你，我们都得完。你可是我没被干掉和坠入迷失域的唯一原因。你要知道，我要是坠入了迷失域，柯布可不会来救我。”

斋藤对此还有模糊的印象。埃姆斯向他手里塞枪，要求他去做费舍尔的保镖。他还记得自己在试图使那些投射远离费舍尔的那副已经失去生命力的身体，也远离埃姆斯。埃姆斯那时正在忙着让一切接入正轨。他还记得自己的意识在逐渐消失，用着全力去保证埃姆斯能完成任务。“如果我要是先死的话，你也会随后跟来。然后咱俩一起坠入迷失域。”

“那可不是件好事。”

“至少有你陪我。这倒是比我一人坠入迷失域要好得多。”斋藤微笑道。“你还没回复我早上的问题呢，埃姆斯先生。”

“什么问题？”

斋藤凑近了他，“你问什么在任务完成后还要找我？”

“你不需要逼着我回答这问题，斋藤。你已经用你独有的方式回答了。”埃姆斯懒懒地坐在椅子上。“若你没能坚持杀死那些投射的话，我也会被干掉，然后咱俩一起坠入迷失域。。我们是同一条线上的人。你我都知道，柯布的计谋将会用比死亡还要难受的方式干掉我。”

斋藤觉得这不比死亡难受得多。但是斋藤很幸运，他想，幸好柯布还有救人这一美好品质。“所以你是要来感谢我？”

“我来这里，”埃姆斯用出人意料的温柔声音对他说，“我只想看看你是否还安好。但是在看过之后，我觉得你变得好糟糕。”

斋藤一听到这话后畏缩了一下。“我还好。”他干巴巴地说。但他明显并不好。

埃姆斯盯着他，得有好一会。“是的，当然。”服务员过来留下了账单。埃姆斯冲他挑了挑眉毛。“你来买单吧，伙计。”

斋藤付费后，他们又缓慢地重回原路。“你知道的，考虑到你的第一次经历就是这种东西，所以我并不责怪你会出现了现在这样的副作用。”埃姆斯这样说。

斋藤哼了一声。“一次就够了。我不想再来一次了。”他再也不需要这么做了。解决费舍尔的这一任务是有着特殊目的的，况且这特殊目的已经被满足了。

“开始就是结束，对吧？你已经得到了你想要的了。”风已经开始吹起来了。“事实上，我建议你今晚应该再睡一次。”

“我不需要要什么睡眠专家，埃姆斯。”斋藤比较迂回地拒绝了他。他还不需要别人的同情心，或者更糟，是怜惜。这些东西都曾在埃姆斯的双眼里闪烁过。现在，他们正沿着行人道走着，汗水湿透了他的衬衫。这让他感觉像是被曝光一样。埃姆斯看透了他。

“我没在试着让你去做什么诊疗。我只是在告诉你，建议你去吃片治疗失眠的药片而已，然后再舒舒服服睡上一觉。”

斋藤也不想去遵着他的法子去吃药。这跟针灸疗法不一样，这种吃药的法子会让他变得更糟。“我不想这么做。”

埃姆斯叹口气，之后没再提起这事。

当他们返回斋藤的公寓时，埃姆斯直直地走了进去，踢掉了鞋子，就像是在自己家里一样。然后还在冰箱里找了水喝。斋藤却变得更谨慎了，把手伸进口袋里，紧紧地握着那把钥匙，还环视周围来确保自己还在现实之中。在从洛杉矶国际机场前往这里后，他挪动了一些家具，来时刻提醒他。

这里一切如初——除了那个英国人正坐在客厅的沙发上，不断地换着节目。这电视虽说对斋藤来说好像毫无用处，但至少能让他稍稍放松一下。

埃姆斯正看着足球节目。（足球，美国人这么叫它）然后立刻挪远了脸。“天。美国电视节目真垃圾。感谢上帝，我的品味还没那么差劲。”

斋藤走进了客厅。他感觉自己没法像埃姆斯一样舒适。“英国对你来说还是家吧，埃姆斯先生？”

埃姆斯耸耸肩。“我觉得还是。我在伦敦有套房，但我不常住在那里。”

埃姆斯总是觉得斋藤是个很孤独的人，在每个地方都有着不安全感。他在蒙巴萨是这样，在洛杉矶也是这样。斋藤猜测他也是这样。“你计划在这里待很长时间吗？”

“不会。”埃姆斯说，“来这里本是意料之外的。”

斋藤同意这点，瞧着埃姆斯瘫坐在客厅的沙发上。他很清楚对方并不属于这里。意料之外才是对的。

埃姆斯用了整个下午来看电视，还偶尔会问问斋藤工作上的事。斋藤想，对方大概只是客气客气。谁又会对日复一日的枯燥的工作日常感到有意思呢？

要想远程操控公司，那真的很难。斋藤知道这是个很大的问题，他必须尽快回到东京。一方面，斋藤正试着尽快结束这种像是自我流放一样的生活，尽快回家。但是——

飞机。这旅程的长度与从悉尼到洛杉矶一样漫长。这趟旅程至少得有十一个小时，等飞机着陆，那斋藤就快八十了。

斋藤关掉了工作用的电脑。通常来说，他会一直工作到深夜，但是这有太多东西要去做了——另外，埃姆斯还在这里。斋藤去客厅里找他，发现埃姆斯还坐在沙发上，正大嚼着外带的印度菜。这东西一定是在斋藤工作时，他自己买来的。当斋藤准备坐在单人椅上时，埃姆斯扫视了一眼。“有什么东西困扰到你了？”埃姆斯问。

“斋藤没问他怎么知道自己很困扰。“我很快就会回日本了。”

“剩下的只是时间问题，对吧？”埃姆斯说。“你已经在这里待了很长时间了。”

斋藤没能忍住笑出来。其实六个月对他来说就像是没有一样。“是的，”斋藤说。“太长了。”

埃姆斯将手里的外带盒放到了一旁。“你在担心旅程？”

斋藤没立即回复他。可埃姆斯已经知道他的回答了。

“我们可以买经济舱的票。不用像你之前那样，非要包下整个航线。做经济舱可以让你被很多人包围着。他们不会在咱们的眼皮底下突然溜走的。你会没事的。”他伸手拍了拍斋藤的肩膀。

斋藤眨了眨眼，“我们？”

“我总是这样，对吧？若是不与你一起回去的话，那我就看起来像个傻子。另外，我很喜欢日本。我总是喜欢去新地方，然后把那里称作家，一连就是好几个月。”

这让斋藤感觉内心温暖，但他很小心地处理这些感情。“你得自己买单了，埃姆斯先生。”

“你真让我心痛，斋藤，我是说真的。”埃姆斯用很真诚的语气说着话，然后笑出了声。“我很感激你的慷慨。”

若是埃姆斯在他身边待着的话，那这趟旅程会看起来好上一些。在斋藤与他说这事之前，他已经叫远在东京的助手帮他订上了下周一头等舱的两张票。“我希望在拥有护照一事上我不用再出手了。”他干巴巴地说。埃姆斯听到后只是微笑。

这晚过得很快。埃姆斯与斋藤一起吃掉了印度菜。斋藤还是对睡觉充满了恐惧。

睡觉，对大多数人来说都是必需品。当埃姆斯已经开始打呵欠时，他便将对方引入了临近主卧的客房。埃姆斯必须得倒时差。在他关门后的几分钟里，斋藤已经可以听见对方的鼾声了。

只要埃姆斯不在身边，斋藤就会觉得很寂寞。他比前几个月还要厌恨这种感觉。他早已习惯了独身，以至于都快忘了有人陪伴是什么感觉了。他花了五十年一个人生活，还有筹备那盗梦计划。埃姆斯，从另一个角度来说，是实实在在的人，不是什么梦境中的虚幻人物。他很确定这点。

斋藤捧着书坐在沙发上，试图以此来抵抗入睡。不过这没起作用，在他意识到这点之前，他就已经睡着了。

在他的梦里，他总是回到那处地方。在那能俯瞰海洋的山脉上。当他走向前门时，仆人们会为他打开门，还会很热烈地欢迎他回来。这地方是斋藤梦中的家。这里永远有热腾腾的食物为他而备。

这里就像是家。斋藤最恨他自己居然有了想留下的念头。最吓人的念头是有一天他真的达成了这点，再也醒不过来了。

他睡得越长，在这里也会待得越长时间。他那鲜活的生活悄悄溜走，那些记忆就像水一样从他的指尖划走了。

这里的一切都属于他。他在这里总是很安全的。他在这里拥有至高无上的权力。他就是神。

斋藤花了好几个小时，或许是几天，在那山崖边上的小径里走来走去。当他折返时，一个看起来很豪华的宴会阻断了去路。

世界开始震动，只是很轻微的，房间开始失衡。斋藤没法去想这事，只是等着第二次震动。

第三次足够让斋藤醒来了。他从沙发上醒来，瞧见了埃姆斯正站在自己身旁，用一只手握着自己的小臂。对方只穿着内裤和一件无袖衬衫。外面还是很黑，几乎是一片死寂。附近的唯一的灯光来源是出自斋藤忘记关掉的小台灯。

“这下我就很能明白你为什么讨厌睡觉了。”埃姆斯说。他的声音很轻，但是眼神却直接。

斋藤清了清嗓子，然后舔了一下自己的嘴唇。“最糟糕的是，”他说，“我在那里不想再醒来。”

“好吧。”埃姆斯说，“但是你是值得回来看看的。”他轻轻地架起对方，帮对方站起来。“快来。你在床上睡的感觉是更好的。”

“我不想再睡着了。”斋藤说，甚至在走廊上跟着埃姆斯时也这么说。

“如果我又睡着的话，”斋藤说这，坐在了床垫的边缘上。“如果我再也醒不来——”

“嘿，”埃姆斯的声音变得尖锐。斋藤便与他对视。“我会在这里的。我会待到等你醒来的。如果你看起来睡得太沉，嗯……”他耸了耸肩。“我会把你叫醒的。”

斋藤凝视着他。这完全是可以被接受的。他向后倒去。“你看起来也应和我一起躺着，埃姆斯先生。”

埃姆斯被这建议吓到了，但没展现出相关的表情。他在听完这话后只是来到了床的另一边，然后躺在了斋藤的身旁。斋藤伸手关掉了灯，之后整个房间陷入一片寂静。尽管他还能听见对方细微的呼吸声。他能在黑暗中瞧见对方的面容轮廓。

他沉默了很长时间，尝试着驱走困意。甚至在现在这情况下，他也在试着避免入睡。他花了太长时间与此争斗了。“埃姆斯。”

埃姆斯动弹了一下，坐了起来。“嗯，”他大声地说，试着掩饰自己马上要重新入睡的模样。

斋藤微笑道，“谢谢你来找我。”

“噢，这没关系的，我的朋友。”埃姆斯说。“你已经有我做后盾了。可你还是不放心自己。对吧？”

“我想你是对的。”

“总之，”埃姆斯继续说，“是时候该承认了，你是我这个职业生涯中唯一一个直到停止约定了也想回想的人。”

斋藤也是这么想的。

“我想，你的话里有话。”

“我的确是这样。尽管我还没能意识到这全不是梦。”

“嘿，”埃姆斯用力捏了捏斋藤的手，还轻轻摇了摇。“这足够真了吗？”

斋藤合了眼。他喜欢埃姆斯握他手的这种感觉——很紧，能让斋藤确定自己还在现实之中。“是的。”

“很好。鉴于此，那我们就睡吧。斋藤先生，当我们一起醒来时，我还会在你身边。”


End file.
